Not One More Sound
by secretpenname3
Summary: Congratulations Sasuke, your wife is pregnant but you’re not happy and probably will never be because you are in love with your best friend and he loves you too. NaruXsasu
1. Chapter 1

**This one just popped up… like most of my other ones during my study hall…safe to say I wont have my homework done on account of plot bunnies. Ravenous creatures aren't they?**

***~~*~**~*~*~*~**

Congratulations Sasuke, your wife is pregnant. But you're not as happy as you should be and possibly never will be. In fact, the moment she ran to you with that shit-eating grin on her face, talking to you in her excited tone and starry eyes that she was indeed pregnant, your being filled with dread.

You don't want her, never did and you were more sure than not that you never will. But that didn't stop you from marrying her. After all she had a very strong blood line; perfect for having children. Children you made yourself to believe you wanted.

If you were honest with yourself you would admit that on your wedding night you were scared shitless. Your hands were sweaty and clammy and your head pounded. It was the first time you fumbled your words and averted your eyes away in front of her. She mistook it as nervousness but truly inside you were trying to control the urge to run out of the room and hurl till your eyes bled.

But you did it and if there were any truths to be admitted, you'd admit that it was only with the thoughts of _him_ kept deep in your mind and images of _him_ that helped you do what was necessary to plant your seed and be done with it.

If you ever owned up to the name given to you, genius, you'd have figured out that it would be less troublesome if you just would have stopped the wedding long ago and would have saved a hell of a lot of people from broken hearts. But the fact is that you didn't. Like always you kept your mouth shut and forced yourself to move; disregarding everything except duty.

You were in love with another man who never gave up on you even through your darkest times and you were sure he loved you too. In fact, there wasn't any doubt in your mind, or anyone else's that he loved you. Unconditionally. But like the coward you were, you turned your back to do what you thought was necessary.

Sometimes you wish you were an impulsive person like him. Maybe then, you think, maybe then you would have been able to give into your urge to turn you back on her and kiss _him_ at the beautiful white alter instead. But the fact is that you didn't and you're too ashamed to face the fact that you're going to be twenty in two months and married to a woman that holds no more meaning to you than the paper that you both signed your names onto with a baby on the way.

You should be happy but guess what? The fact is that you're not. It eats you up inside but all you can do is bare with it and pray to god that she's sleeping too deeply to hear you hurling into the toilet after you force yourself to have sex with her.

She doesn't know that when you tilt your head a certain way to kiss her, her hair would become a wonderful blond and her eyes would become the perfect shade of blue. She doesn't know that every time you look at her you want to tear her apart. Destroy her because you can't stand the fact that she isn't him. But what makes you even more frustrated is that it's not her fault. Never was. You need someone to blame, you can't handle the fact that you can't blame anyone else but yourself. You have to live with it but every time you see her growing belly you can't help but discover that you don't know how. You're slowly spiraling down and you know that your breakdown is near. You want him so badly but you lost your chance for that.

Congratulations Sasuke, your wife is pregnant but you're not happy and probably will never be because you are in love with your best friend and he loves you too. It won't work out because he doesn't want to be the one to wreck the family you worked to create. No matter how many times you scream at him with your eyes to just do it and free you from the horrible web your spun.

But for the first time he remains silent and watches; blue eyes boring into yours and screaming out your betrayals. You can only stare at your kunai as it glistens in the light and you wonder if it would help you in anyway. You keep it tucked away in a special place. It has the Uzumaki seal on it. (It was a wedding present for him and you can never forget the look on his face when he handed it to you. Gaze serious and hands fisted.) You want to take it and drive it deep into your heart; but you won't. You're too scared.

Congratulations Sasuke, you're twenty years old, married and with a baby on the way. But you're not happy and you know that you never will be.

***

**Well, that came out a bit angsty ne? Well anyway, review please! A second part will be posted soon. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here it is, the second part. Cant say I didn't try ne?**

*******

_Welcome, they said welcome to the floor_

It's been a while  
And you've found someone better  
But I've been waiting too long to give this up  
The more I see, I understand  
But sometimes, I still need you

Nothing is ever going to change.

Didn't you always tell me that in the beginning of all this? You believed so firmly in that analogy and had no problem with throwing that into my face when we first. You were crouched above me and you hissed that damned sentence over and over until it dug its claws into the dark corners of my mind. I only agreed because I was so afraid that I would lose you a second time. I gave you what you wanted and never once complained.

Even when you got a girlfriend, you pulled me in the darkest closets and touched what you wanted. The look you had in your eyes always chilled me to the core as we fucked. You always said the same thing.

_Nothing is ever going to change._

You held on to that belief far into your relationship with her and I never uttered a sound of protest even when you presented her with that beautiful red and white ring. You didn't even look my way when you presented it to her in the restaurant; and I'm glad you didn't, I didn't want you to see the hurt that etched itself into my eyes. But I held my tears back and I clapped you on the back and gave her a kiss on the cheek that made me want to burn my lips off. She would make a beautiful wife and bare you strong children. It's what you always wanted. I went home that day and I cried when I looked into my full length mirror. I clutched my stomach and I know it was silly, but I felt an emptiness that I hadn't felt in years.

I didn't say a word when you shoved me into your car, nor when you drove us far into the woods for you to let out your frustrations on me. I took it all. Your pain, anger-everything. I didn't complain when you grabbed onto my hair and forced a kiss on me, repeating those words.

_Nothing is ever going to change._

I wonder if anyone would believe me when I say I feel horrible. I wonder if they would hate me. They probably would. But I never wanted it to turn out this way. At first it was fun, sneaking around, kissing you when no one else was looking.

But it was only when I was standing beside you as you said your false vows to her in that small white church in front of all those people did it finally hit me just how fucked up this all was. For the love of god you're a married man! And yet why don't I complain as you throw me on the bed; the very same bed you and _her _sleep in every night?

Because I'm fucked up and so are you.

When news of her pregnancy reached my ears, something broke. I didn't even want to look at you. Everything was so very wrong. I wanted you, but not like this.

I still remember your stone face when I finally told you no. I didn't tell you everything because I was afraid you could use it against me. I didn't want things like this. And now that you had a baby on the way I knew it was time. I didn't want to break a good woman's heart and I didn't want to be the reason as to why a child didn't have its father. I shut the door in your face and cried.

You always told me that nothing was ever going to change. But you lied.

********

**Is it over? No. ^-^**

**I demand reviews! They help me along, plus it's ridiculous how many hits this fic has had with only one review. -_-**


End file.
